zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Wang
A thermonuclear war to end all wars. ''- Yan Wang expressing his idea of "war".'' Introduction The Yan Wang (阎王) is the Chinese Nuclear Weapons General Tao's super unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. The Yan Wang is a very fast MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) vehicle that shoots nuclear rockets from a fairly long distance. It is very effective against ground targets although it is recommended that allied units keep a safe distance from the Yan Wang's shooting range as its rockets can cover a fairly large explosion area on impact and leave nuclear waste for a little while. Overview As Tao moved on lighter, more easily installed missiles, he chose to make a vehicle that can fire these miniature missiles as a siege unit to "plant mushroom clouds" on enemy bases. Hence, when he finally was able to create a miniature nuclear engine that was small enough to fit in a vehicle, the Yan Wang became a reality. The Yan Wang is an Infantry Fighting Vehicle with an unusually shaped chassis protected by radiation-resistant medium armour. It is moved by a powerful nuclear reactor with six individual tires allowing the IFV to cruise with a fairly fast speed. Its main weapon is a twin MLRS cannon loaded with nuclear-tipped VLBMs that will cause a small nuclear explosion within a small radius and leave a radiation field after impact. The VLBMs can be upgraded with MIRV warheads in which the missile will be split in four parts and release three additional warheads upon detonation, dealing even more splash damage. The Yan Wang is a siege-oriented super unit, much like the Zhu Rong, the Karkadann and the Omega Cannon. However, unlike the aforementioned trio, the Yan Wang reflects General Tao's doctrine rather well and has a higher emphasis on speed and firepower than durability. While the Yan Wang is by no means fragile like the Widow or the Wyvern, it's notably less durable than all of the aforementioned super units, and it's the least durable of the Chinese super units. In combat, the Yan Wang should not be used like any other siege super unit, due to its subpar armor and low rate of fire. Instead, it should be used like the Widow: using its range and speed advantage to kite enemies. The nuclear missiles (or "Imps" as the driver refers to them in the Chinese version) are devastating and can easily neutralize anything on the ground. The MIRV warheads upgrade (unlocked via General's Promotion at rank 5) are fairly cheap to purchase and can make the Yan Wang even more devastating, but they will lower its rate of fire. However, nuclear weapons are notorious for their tendency to cause friendly fire in the heat of battle due to their enormous blast radius and the radioactive contamination they leave behind, so one must be cautious when ordering the Yan Wang to fire. Sneaky GLA commanders can use infiltration to make the Yan Wang cause friendly fire and demolish the very base it's supposed to protect. One of the friendly fire issues is that multiple Yan Wangs can accidentally hit each other if they use the "hit-and-advance" tactic or surround a target with many of them having the MIRV upgrade, causing the IFVs to take damage when they enter the nuclear warheads' range. Another point to take in account is that the Yan Wang lost its ability to attack aircraft as of Patch No.1 for 009 FINAL. So it's recommended to escort the vehicle with a group of Gatling Tanks (who shouldn't have any trouble keeping up thanks to their nuclear engines). The Gatling Tanks are also useful for fending off enemy infantry or light vehicles from overwhelming the Yan Wang. Also, when compared to the other Chinese super units, or the USA Widow, the Yan Wang is far less customizable, and will require support from other units should the enemy deploy unconventional tactics such as stealth. However, in desperation, the Yan Wang can force fire a nuclear warhead at the ground underneath an attacking aircraft and use the explosion's shockwave to destroy the aircraft. Assessment Pros: * Very powerful, becomes 4 times more deadly if the MIRV upgrade is purchased. * High HP despite being an IFV. * Decent firing range. * Very fast for such a large vehicle. * Effective against ground targets. * Its rockets leave radiation after impact for a little while. * Being a super unit, it cannot be de-piloted or hijacked. Cons: * Expensive super unit (7,000$). * Long creation time. * Cannot attack aircraft anymore as of Contra 009 Final Patch 1, although can be remedied by force fire the ground below an aircraft. * Its nuclear missiles can cause friendly fire with its splash damage and radiation. It can also make infiltration situations messy. Quotes (In English) When Created * Brace yourselves, nuclear winter is coming. When Selected * This big red button looks so tempting... * A thermonuclear war to end all wars. * Soon, there will be nothing but slag and ashes… *laughs* * Are those red lights supposed to blink all the time? * I did not survive Hiroshima, I am Chinese, you idiot! * Will it melt? That is the question... * *geiger counter sounds* I feel a bit... queasy... * Radiation level high but not toxic. When Ordered to Move * Faster! * We are awaited there. * Unlimited horsepower! * Wait, mSv is not a speed gauge! * Nuclear engine engaged. * Let's go. * Full speed. When MIRV Upgrade is Purchased * Spread the doom! * MIRV warheads are now installed. * More nukes! It is like Christmas! * So, atoms are not the only things I split. When Ordered to Attack * I don't know you but I'm having a blast! *laughs* * There will be nothing left! * I will turn them into nuclear waste! * No witnesses, no survivors... * They will be no more! * Mercy? What's that? * Blessed are the wicked who are healed by my hand! * Those sunglasses are sponsored by General Marakar. Quotes (in native Chinese language) Yan Wang's Chinese Voice is less "psycho" and human-like compared to its English counterpart, despite being rumoured that Yan Wang was an autonomous IFV. When Created * 我将开启冥府之门。 When Selected * 与我为敌，是你们的悲哀。 * 死亡是敌人的宿命。 * 阎王，核导弹战车！ * 嗯？找死？！ When Ordered To Attack * 战术核武器，发射！ * 送他们下地狱！ * 发射小鬼！ When Ordered To Move * 阎王战车，出发！ * 嗯，明白。我会过去的。 * 敌人，你在哪里？ * 啊~！我想射击！ Trivia * Yan Wang is named after Yama, the King of Hell in East Asian mythology. * A glitch once existed that allows unlimited amounts of Yan Wang being produced after the Nuclear Ammo upgrade is purchased, it has since been patched. * "Brace yourselves, nuclear winter is coming." is a reference to the famous Game of Thrones TV series quote: "Brace yourselves, winter is coming." * Yan Wang refers a lot to the singer Katy Perry, with the Firework song for example. * Yan Wang being a nuclear super unit, one of its quotes refers to the Hiroshima atomic bombing during WW2. * "Will it melt? That is the question." might be a reference to William Shakespeare's play Hamlet. * There is a reference to the Harkonnen Devastator from the game Emperor: Battle for Dune. * The quote "Those sunglasses are sponsored by General Marakar" refers to a notorious Zero Hour player known as Marakar. Gallery Yanwang01.jpg|Two Yan Wangs firing their nuclear missiles. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Artillery